


Interactive

by EchoingHowls



Series: Inter- [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, I live and breathe angst, M/M, Seriously read the other fics before this, Sorry again, Spoilers, doesn't mean it's ships, i'll stop now, it's basically the same, just a bunch of one-shots, just look at the tags for the other works, not everyone gets love, not sorry, seriously the first one is a murder, sorry - Freeform, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingHowls/pseuds/EchoingHowls
Summary: Canon and non-canon short stories with my Innocent au BBS characters in my Inter- series!--*Read both Interdimensional and Interwoven before this to avoid spoilers and confusion!*-Requests are open!-





	Interactive

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this brief series of one-shots/ short stories for my Inter- series! As a warning before you read, this is littered with spoilers and both cannon and non-cannon writings, so read at your own risk!

***NON-CANON***  
_***Spoiler Warning For Interwoven*** _

 

_*This scene takes place after Evan showed Tyler his shed and has collapsed to the ground in a panic*_

 

Evan was curled up on the frosted grass, tears streaming down his face as Tyler quietly sang his song. However, the soft melody was roughly cut off as Tyler began speaking to someone.

"Hi, yes, this is Tyler Wine."

Evan looked up to see Tyler pressing his phone to his ear, a reassuring smile on his face as he looked down at Evan.

He thought he was helping.

Evan began trembling harder as a whispered scream tore out of his throat.

He wished he hadn't wasted his voice away from crying and screaming the past few nights.

"Yes, I would like to report child abuse by Evan's new guardian, William Fong."

There was another pause on the line, but Evan began fading into the darkness at the edges of his vision.

As he passed out, he could see William glaring at them through an open curtain. He grinned maliciously, drawing a line across his throat with a finger before sliding the curtains closed.

Evan felt another tear slide down his cheek as he welcomed the darkness.

—

Evan was woken up by someone prodding him.

"Sir, we need you to wake up sir."

Evan blinked his eyes open, seeing a paramedic staring at him with worry in her green eyes. When she realized he woke up her face relaxed into a grin.

"Hello Evan, everything is going to be okay now. We are taking you out of William's custody so he can't hurt you anymore."

Evan blinked at the news, looking around the yard and not seeing Will anywhere. Police filled the yard though, several looking around the shed with shaking of heads or downcast eyes.

When Evan looked back at the paramedic she was helping him stand.

"H-he's n-not getting arrested?"

Evan deadpanned, feeling his heart drop to his feet as he stood.

The lady gave him a small smile before saying,

"He is, for about 2 years."

Evan blinked numbly, no longer listening to what anyone said, only doing what they asked him to do. He didn't want to think about what Will would do to him when he was released.

The ambulance ran a check up on him, saying he was malnurished and bandaging his self-harm before sending him to Tyler.

Tyler, however, drove Evan to Marcel's house, saying he wasn't able to care for Evan because he was too low on money. Evan was barely paying attention, but he told Tyler it was fine, and that he shouldn't worry about him anyway. Tyler then left with a hug and what Evan thought could've been a kiss on the forehead. Marcel and his caretaker, Ms. Whiler, were very kind to Evan, and after a while, Evan thought he could get used to this life. It wasn't until he was eating dinner with Marcel and Ms. Whiler with the news on in the background that he truly felt fear again

"Police are saying this man has shown signs of insanity, so keep your doors and windows locked."

The reporter seemed a bit concerned herself, but Evan didn't have enough time to worry about it as the screen quickly flickered off.

"Don't worry about it dear, I'm sure we will be fine."

Evan nodded at Ms. Whiler's comment, giving her a small smile to mask his pounding heart.

He had seen the picture of the escaped convict.

A bit later, a knock came at the door and Marcel answered it.

It was Tyler.

"Evan! Thank god you're safe. I tried texting you to see if you were okay but you never answered!"

Tyler shouted, hurrying past Marcel to get to the teen huddled on the couch.

"William escaped, but don't worry. I'm here to protect you."

Evan stared at Tyler, seeing his blue eyes filled with fear and anger. He only nodded in response.

Marcel insisted Tyler stay over for the night, and that Tyler sleep in Evan's bed. Marcel and Ms. Whler luckily had the spare bedroom for the two teens, so after ensuring all windows and doors were locked, everyone settled into bed. However, no matter how much Evan tossed and turned he couldn't get comfortable. Tyler had offered Evan to sleep as close as he wanted, which Evan undoubtedly loved, but forced himself to sleep on the opposite side of the bed. Now, Evan was trying to sleep away from his crush, while forcing thoughts of William breaking into the house out of his mind.

In fact, when he heard the window breaking, he thought it was his imagination.

But, when thundering steps began scavenging the house, Evan sat bolt upright.

"T-Tyler...Tyler!"

Evan whispered harshly, shaking Tyler awake.

"Wha'd is it Ev'n?"

Tyler slurred, his voice sounding way too loud for how quiet the room had been before.

"S-someone's here..."

Evan stuttered, hearing the footsteps grow slower as they approached the room.

"What?"

Tyler asked again, leaning on his arm as he sat up and blinked groggily at Evan.

The door slammed open, and Evan froze when he saw William in an orange jumpsuit.

"Hello, Evan.~"

He purred, taking a few clunky steps toward Evan. Tyler was now behind Evan as he stared at his uncle, but he could fell Tyler moving behind him.

"Sleeping with your friend now? I always had a feeling you were a gay slut."

The menacing grin on William's face never faded as he stood a couple inches from the bed, hovering over Evan now.

"Now let's go, don't want to make a mess in this bedroom."

He gripped Evan's wrist, yanking him from the sheets and making Evan cry out in surprise.

"Quiet now, don't want to alert the authorities."

Evan could feel himself shaking, but he followed Will out of the room.

"Evan! Fight back! I'll call the police!"

Tyler screamed, scrambling out of the bedroom. Will chuckled, turning around to face Tyler. He held up his arm, a gun seemingly appearing in his hand.

"That reminds me, I need to kill you for taking away my perfect life."

Tyler froze, his eyes wide as he stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Tyler! Stop! It's fine."

Evan begged, glancing between Tyler and Will. Neither of them moved until Will chuckled, tightening his grip on the gun.

"Say your goodbyes, Evan. His time is up."

"No!"

Evan yelled, leaping up to knock the gun from William's hand as he squeezed the trigger. The bullet fired, lodging itself just above Tyler's head who seemed to blink from his trance. William threw Evan off, knocking him against a wall before spitting,

"I'll deal with you later."

Evan was dazed, barely able to keep his eyes open as his head sagged heavily. Tyler suddenly appeared at his side, holding him protectively.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered before there was a gunshot.

There was a splatter of blood before Evan passed out.

\--

"Evan! Can you hear me?"

Evan blinked his eyes open, squinting at the bright light overhead. It took him a moment to realize it was the sun.

"Are you sure he wasn't harmed? There is a lot of blood on him..."

"I'm positive! I protected him with my life!"

Evan looked around, seeing a bloody Tyler standing and talking to officers and paramedics. His eyes widened at the sight, but a hand stopped him from getting up.

"He's awake!"

Called the paramedic that was smiling beside him. He recognized her from the evening Tyler had called CPS on Will.

"Good morning, how do you feel?"

She asked gently.

"F-fine."

Evan managed to stutter, staring at Tyler who hurried over to him.

A body bag was on the grass beside him.

"Evan! You're okay. I killed William."

Tyler breathed, a huge grin of relief on his face. Blue eyes locked with brown for a moment, and then Evan dragged Tyler into the tightest hug he could muster.

"Thank you."

He whispered as Tyler hugged him back, just as tight. Tears flowed down his cheek as he began to sob.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any scenes you would like to see then please leave requests in the comments, I will write it ASAP! (It can quite literally be anything: smut, rare-pair, just some of the INO guys hanging out with the BBS, whatever you want! :3)  
> Thanks again <3,  
> ~ _Echo_


End file.
